Sweet Memories
by BerRyzal
Summary: Yunjae menikah. Mereka berlibur dan menikmati hari pernikahannya di sebuah pulau. Apa saja yang membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho terkesan? RnR please? Demi Tuhan, kalau gak kuat jangan dibaca ...Yaoi ... YunJae


**Tittle : Sweet Memories**

**Author : Jung Hye Joong a.k.a Randy Aprizal**

**Genre : Romance, Crack, AU, OOC**

**Cast : YunJaeYooSu. Siwon**

**Rated : M? I think Not! It's NC**

**IT'S LEMON!**

**SMUT!**

**ONCE MORE**

**LEMON AND SMUT! XD**

**_oOo_**

**( A/n ….Hallo Reader-deul yang kyeopta, cantik-cantik, dan tampan tampan**

**Nih gua bawa FF gaje banget.**

**Inspirasi dari Breaking Dawn.**

**Aku tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang aku ambil dari Breaking Dawn-nya miss Stephenie. Kalau kalian penasaran cukup membacanya saja ne? )**

**ENJOY PLEASE….**

"aku Jung Yunho. Menerimamu Kim Jaejoong"

"untuk saling memiliki"

"dalam susah dan senang"

"saat kaya dan miskin"

"saat sakit dan sehat"

"untuk saling mencintai"  
"untuk saling menghargai"

"selama kami berdua hidup" ucap mereka serempak.

"aku terima" Jaejoong menatap mousy didepannya dengan penuh selidik, dan membuka bibirnya saat menemukan keseriusan yang ia cari di mousy yang menatapnya dengan tulus itu.

"aku terima" ucapnya mantap

"I love you" Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong

"I love you too" balas Jaejoong.

Chuuu~~ ciuman hangat dan lembut menyapu bibir mereka berdua. Membawa sensasi yang mendesak karena mereka sudah saling memiliki.

_oOo_

"kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan hazel-nya yang berbinar-binar karena rasa penasarannya yang membuncah.

"kalau aku memberitahumu maka itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah surprise untukmu, my Joongie" Yunho mencuil hidung Jaejoong dengan jemarinya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"ayolah! Kita kan ingin berbulan madu. Tapi kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, baby"? Yunho memeluk 'suaminya' dan mempererat pelukannya saat sang 'suami' tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. "please?" desak Yunho.

Jaejoong tetap bergeming. Malah sekarang ia bersiul dan bertingkah seolah-olah Yunho tidak ada disampingnya.

Yunho memberengut.

Chuu~~

Kecupan Yunho yang mendadak mendarat di bibir Jaejoong, membuat pria itu terkejut.

"please?" Yunho mendesak lagi.

"baiklah, tapi….." ucap Jaejoong sengaja memotong kalimatnya untuk mengundang rasa penasaran Yunho.

"kau kan tahu Joongie, bahwa aku membenci saat kau menggantungkan kalimatmu" decak Yunho sambil meremas pinggul kekasihnya.

"auchh—pabo Namja!" umpat Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan. "maksudku…. Berikan aku ciuman dulu" Jaejoong tersipu dan membuang muka saat Yunho memandangnya dengan seringai khas yang ia miliki.

Bibir pasangan 'suami-suami' itu kembali bertemu, dan tidak menyadari bahwa sang supir menggelengkan kepala maklum saat tidak sengaja mengintip pasangan itu di cermin.

"eheemm… Tuan, kita sudah sampai" suara sang supir membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan dengan keahlian mereka masing-masing mulai memasang mimik innocent yang siapa saja melihatnya akan kesal. Sang supir tersenyum nakal dan kembali mengggeleng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"whoa—Yunnie! Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kita akan berkunjung ke tempat yang sejuk seperti ini" Jaejoong memandang pulau kecil yang indah didepannya dengan iris mata hazel-nya yang berbinar-binar.

"kau menyukainya?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

"tentu saja!"

"baguslah, ini hadiah pernikahan dari Yoochun dan Junsu" bibir Yunho mulai bergerilya di tengkuk Jaejoong dan membuat sang 'suami' yang sedang menerima service dadakan itu merinding.

"baik sekali mereka" Yunho mengangguk setuju. "ayo kita diving" Jaejoong melepaskan lengan Yunho dan menatap sang 'suami' dengan hazel-nya yang terlihat ceria.

"as you wish baby" balas Yunho

"kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Aku ingin menyusun baju-baju dulu dilemari" pinta Jaejoong dan melangkah pergi setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yunho.

**.**

"Oh! Wonnie~ apa yang dilakukan olehnya?" Jaejoong terduduk lemas. Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya, Siwon, yang ia percaya bisa mengemas baju-bajunya malah memberikan G-string dan baju yang semuanya berkain tipis dan transparan.

Benar-benar menyebalkan, gerutu Jaejoong.

"Jadi? aku harus diving dengan G-string menyebalkan ini? Yang benar saja!" umpat Jaejoong lagi.

Tangannya lagi-lagi membongkar isi lemari yang sudah ia masukkan baju-baju dan G-string yang selesai dilipat.

Nihil!

"awas saja dia. Kalau pulang nanti jangan harap bisa kabur dariku" Jaejoong kembali menggerutu.

"Kyaaaa—Wonnieeeee! Kau menyebalkan sekali" teriak Jaejoong putus asa. Jaejoong terududuk dengan ekspressi kecewa yang mendalam. Ingin menangis saja kalau begini, gerutunya dalam hati.

Jaejoong meringkuk untuk menutupi kegalauan hatinya.

"okay! Aku sudah menikah dengannya. Dan bagaimanapun juga aku adalah pria. Dan, dan—sebenarnya aku tidak usah malu untuk ini. Dan faktanya cepat atau lambat ia akan 'melihatku' juga pada akhirnya" Jaejoong mulai mengambil benda yang berbentuk 'unik' itu dan mulai memakainya.

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kearah pulau kecil didepannya.

Saat kedua betisnya menyentuh air, ia mulai membuka piyama miliknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah dimana Yunho sedang berdiri di dalam air.

Kedua lengan mungilnya mulai memeluk Yunho dari belakang dan membuat Yunho menyeringai saat merasakan jemari Jaejoong menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Yunho membalikkan badannya.

"You look so beautiful, Joongie" bisik Yunho tepat didepan bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka.

"same as you, Yunnie" balas Jaejoong, lengannya memeluk tengkuk Yunho yang sedang menunduk ke arahnya.

"I wanna kiss you" Yunho mengedip nakal kearah Jaejoong dan berhasil membuat pria itu tersipu.

"please! Give me more!" Yunho melepas jarak diantara Jaejoong. Mengecup dan melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan intens.

Tak puas dengan itu lidahnya mulai bergerilya didalam mulut Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran 'tamunya'.

Gemericik air menjadi saksi panas diantara pasangan yang mabuk cinta itu. Dan matahari yang terik pun seolah-oleh tersenyum melihat pasangan yang kini saling melumat satu sama lain.

**.**

"you are so sexy" bisik Yunho nakal saat tubuhnya menindih Jaejoong.

Seharian diving membuat keduanya terlalu lelah tapi mengurungkan niat keduanya untuk menjelajah dunia mimpi saat ingin mendapatkan malam pertama mereka.

"salahkan Wonnie" balas Jaejoong, hazel-nya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan permintaan kasihan.

Yunho mengernyitkan kening, bingung. Mengerti akan hal itu Jaejoong mulai menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kata-kata yang baru saja dikeluarkannya.

"iya…. Salahkan Wonnie~ karena dia… dia—yang mengemas semua bajuku dan ternyata malah memberikanku G-string dan baju Transparan yang hampir empat lusin" darah mengalir deras ke pipi Jaejoong. Yunho terkikik pelan.

"aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya kalau kita pulang nanti" goda Yunho yang sukses membuat pria yang ditindihnya kesal berkali-kali lipat.

Bibir Yunho menjalar ke leher jenjang Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menggoda pertahanan imannya. Service dadakan itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat Yunho mulai memberikan kiss mark di leher jenjang putihnya.

"auchhh~" lenguhnya pelan saat Yunho menggigit lehernya dengan ekspressi genit yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong harus merasa was-was.

"I want you more, baby" bisik Yunho dengan tatapan menohok tepat di hazel Jaejoong yang berkilat-kilat... Takut?

Perasaan was-was tidak bisa membantu juga rupanya. Jaejoong membeliakkan kedua hazel-nya saat benda yang keras menyentuh permukaan perut sixpack-nya yang telanjang.

"May I?" Tanya Yunho dengan mata yang ia kedipkan dengan seringai khasnya.

Karena berat untuk ditolak, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dengan senyum yang mampu membuat Yunho mendapatkan 'energi' gairah yang lebih.

Bibir Yunho menjalar kebawah dan jemarinya mulai menari-nari di G-string Jaejoong yang membungkus pusat panasnya yang sudah mengeras sejak service pertama Yunho.

Chupp~~ chupp~~

Yunho mengecup dan mulai menjilat pusat panas Jaejoong.

Tak puas dengan itu ia mulai melumat dan mengulum benda yang mengeras di genggaman jemarinya.

Lenguhan dan desahan nikmat dari Jaejoong membuat gairah Yunho semakin membuncah dan ingin menuntut lebih.

"auchh~~Yunnie… please!" ucap Jaejoong dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"akan sakit Joongie" bisik Yunho pelan dengan suaranya yang tetap lembut.

"please! I want you Inside me, please…." Kalau sudah seperti ini Yunho angkat tangan. Siapa yang sanggup menolak permintaan dari raja puppy eyes ini?.

Yunho tersenyum.

"beritahu aku jika aku menyakitimu" bisik Yunho pelan dan mulai memberikan pelumas di 'miliknya'. Jaejoong mengangguk saat tatapan Yunho menuntut jawaban.

Satu hentakan lembut membuat jeritan tertahan dari bibir Jaejoong keluar dan meneriakkan nama Yunho dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

Tetesan air mata mulai turun ke pipi Jaejoong dan hal itu membuat Yunho merasa sangat bersalah.

"please…." Bisik Jaejoong dengan suara tercekik dan bibir bergetar saat ia mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Yunho hadir didalam dirinya, Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

"move it…." Pinta Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai mempermainkan pinggulnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dengan desahan, lenguhan, dan erangan nikmat menggema didalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih gading itu.

Keduanya mencapai puncak gairah. Jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibir masing-masing dan saling meneriakkan nama pasangan saat puncak gairah sudah berhasil dicapai.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang terengah.

"You are so great, Joongie" bisik Yunho

"same as you, Yunnie" balas Jaejoong….

**.**

"Bisa memberitahuku apa yang membuat mu menangis?" Tanya Yunho di suatu pagi. Merasa tergoyah saat mendengar isakan kecil Jaejoong.

"….hiks." tak ada jawaban. Jaejoong hanya memandang mousy di depannya yang terlihat sangat penasaran dengan isak tangisnya meminta kasihan.

"mimpi buruk…?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"sebaliknya….." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"tapi kenapa kau menangis, Joongie?" Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong dari samping.

"karena itu hanya mimpi" Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit berat.

"beritahu aku!"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan pandangan selidiknya dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Yunho dengan kecupan manis di bibir tebal yang sexy itu.

Tak perlu menolak, karena Yunho juga menginginnya.

Sepertinya 'sarapan pagi' sudah mereka laksanakan dan merasa cukup saat keduanya mencapai klimaks.

"beritahu aku apa mimpimu Joongie?" pinta Yunho masih dengan rasa penarasarannya. Jaejoong menggulirkan bola matanya saat menyadari kelambatan intelegensi 'suaminya'.

"aku tidak memberitahumu tapi aku… aku—memberikanmu isinya" ucap Jaejoong kalem dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Darah mengalir deras ke pipi mulusnya. Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"mimpi yang menarik, Joongie" Yunho melumat habis bibir cherry Jaejoong.

**.**

Jaejoong melangkah berat ke kamar saat setelah 'menyiapkan' diri. Dengan senyum jail yang terlukis di mimik wajahnya ia berdiri didepan pintu sambil berpose bak seorang 'bintang' model underwear.

"hmm… bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan senyum jail yang tidak terlepas dari bibirnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan.

'Suaminya' benar-benar menggoda iman. Berdiri dengan hanya memakai G-string berwarna 'pink' dengan body butter ia poleskan di seluruh tubuhnya menambah kesan sexy-nya. Jaejoong berpose dengan gaya yang siapa saja tergoda untuk mencicipi tubuhnya yang berbau sweet vanilla dengan bibirnya yang manis.

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama lagi Yunho segera bangkit dari Kings Bed-nya dan menggendong Jaejoong dengan gaya Bridal Style.

"bitch boy…" Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong kemudian mulai membawanya ke Kings Bed yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran pasangan itu yang membuat dirinya bisa berderit ikut menikmati 'permainan' panas pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu.

**.**

"damn! Kau semakin pintar menggodaku, Joongie" Yunho terkekeh. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong dengan bersemangat menari skeptis di depan Yunho. Tubuhnya hanya terbungkus G-string berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat sexy dan kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang diberikan body butter sehingga membuat tubuhnya mengkilap dan memberikan kesan sexy yang semakin dalam.

Untuk membuat Jaejoong bersemangat Yunho bangkit dan merogoh dompetnya kemudian melemparkan puluhan lembar uang di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkekeh.

"aku memesanmu" pinta Yunho dengan kedipan genitnya.

"baiklah….. dengan biaya berapa kau berani mem-booking-ku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh selidik.

"enough.. baby!" Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong dengan tergesa menghilangkan jarak antara mereka dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Disela ciuman panas itu Yunho tersenyum….

**.**

"besok malam? Yaahh…. Aku masih ingin disini" desah Jaejoong kecewa saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa besok mereka harus kembali dari Honey Moon-nya.

"lain kali kita akan mengunjungi pulau kita ini lagi nantinya" ucap Yunho kalem, berusaha menghibur Jaejoong yang putus asa di pagi hari.

"kalau begitu kita harus membuat perpisahan dengan pulau ini" mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar semangat. Dan ada senyum jail yang lerlukis di wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum.

"apapun yang kau mau, Joongie" bisik Yunho kalem sambil mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong dan terkekeh pelan saat Jaejoong melumat jemarinya.

"kau berusaha menggodaku lagi? Hmm?" Yunho mencuil hidung Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"tidak!" bantah Jaejoong. "hmm… bagaimana kalau kau yang menari skeptis seperti aku kemarin malam?" Tanya Jaejoong. Hazel-nya berbinar-binar cerah dan hal itu membuat Yunho menggulirkan bola matanya.

"aku..?" Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "yang benar saja Joongie!"tolak Yunho mentah-mentah.

Mendengar hal itu membuat sinar binar di hazel Jaejoong meredup seiring dengan isakan tangisnya.

"eh…?"

"kau jahat! Yunnie jahat… hiks,," Jaejoong memperbesar volume tangisnya dan beberapa kali mengumpat Yunho dengan sebutan 'jahat' yang ia keluarkan dengan ekspressi kecewa.

"oh! Baiklah" Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya setelah mengecup bibir Jaejoong pelan dan berjalan menuju lemari yang menyediakan G-string yang banyak.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

**.**

"yaaaaah! Kita harus benar-benar pulang ya Yunnie"? Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kecewanya yang kental apalagi dengan mimik wajah yang meyakinkan.

"ya! Sepertinya begitu" Yunho memasukkan G-string terakhir Jaejoong dan mengemas di kopernya.

"kalau begitu…." Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan menemukan Jaejoong yang sedang melangkah kearahnya dengan senyum jailnya yang khas.

"kalau begitu apa Joongie?" Tanya Yunho sedikit menggoda dan mendudukkan Jaejoong dipangkuannya.

"hm….. kau akan tahu maksudku.." perlahan bibirnya melumat bibir Yunho yang sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**.**

"pokoknya kau harus membawaku kesana lagi" pinta Jaejoong.

"aku berjanji Joongie sayang" Yunho mempererat pelukannya.

Perlahan mobil jemputan mereka mulai menempuh kegelapan malam. Udara yang berkabut membuat pandangan sang supir agak sedikit buram dan hanya menatap satu titik didepannya dengan teliti. Tidak memedulikan pasangan 'suami-suami' yang sedang mabuk cinta berciuman dengan intens di kursi belakang.

"I love you, Yunnie" bisik Jaejoong disela ciumannya.

"I love you more, my Joongie" balas Yunho dan kembali melumat bibir merah didepannya yang mengulum senyum.

Sang supir bersiul pelan untuk menghilangkan kegundahannya apalagi saat menatap pasangan yang masih saling melumat itu di cermin membuatnya semakin kalut.

Ia mulai mencapai tikungan yang tajam, sang supir kehilangan fokus, tidak menyadari bahwa ia melintasi sebuah tikungan yang tajam.

Dan tidak terelak lagi, suara decitan rem yang diinjak dengan penuh membuat mobil terguling-guling masuk kedalam jurang.

Suara ledakan dari bawah jurang yang memekakkan telinga membuat penduduk daerah pegunungan itu terbangun dari tidurnya…..

**_THE END_**

**Sudah menemukan apa yang aku kutip dari Breaking Dawn?**

**Nah kalau kalian membaca dan menonton filmnya…. Kalian pasti tahu **

**FF-nya emang minim konflik banget, tapi kalian kan sudah kuberitahu bahkan dari Rate dan Warning-nya sudah jelas kalau ini bakal menjabarkan sex doang XD….**

**Daripada banyak cing-cong, mending ngucapin terima kasih kalau kalian membaca dan menekan tombol kotak review dibawah**….

**_RanAKTF_**


End file.
